My Little Story
by Seitsuya
Summary: Sebagian kecil dari kisah perjalanan kehidupanku yang ingin aku bagi dengan kalian. A request from Kouro Ryuki. Shounen-ai as usual. Don't like? don't read. Without flame, key?


Setiap orang memiliki kisah tersendiri dalam perjalanannya mengarungi kehidupan ini. Aku pun mempunyai kisah tersendiri. Rasanya bukanlah suatu bahaya jika aku menceritakan sedikit pengalaman hidupku pada kalian.

Aku Namikaze Naruto, remaja laki-laki berumur tujuhbelas tahun yang sekarang tengah menjalani berbagai kegiatan menjelang kelulusan. Sebenarnya waktu kelulusan masih lama, hanya persiapannya sudah dimulai dari sekarang. Dan bukan ini yang ingin kubahas.

Aku anak dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Ayah-ibuku berada di New York, mengurus pusat perusahaan keluarga Namikaze. Kelereng bertahta_ sapphire_ terbingkai dalam mataku. Tiga garis halus terukir jelas di kedua hamparan pipiku. Tubuhku sempurna tanpa cacat, _yeah_, aku akui itu.

Hidupku bahagia, orang tua yang memperhatikanku, meski mereka sibuk, tapi pasti seminggu sekali akan menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah. Di rumah aku tinggal dengan kakakku, Namikaze Kyuubi. Ia kuliah semester akhir di Fakultas Hukum paling berkualitas di kota ini. Entah apa yang merasukinya hingga mau mengambil jurusan itu. Entahlah.

Aku juga mempunyai sahabat, seorang remaja sebaya denganku. Kulitnya putih pucat, bersurai hitam kebiruan yang bagian belakang melawan gravitasi sedang yang depan jatuh terkulai. Dialah sahabatku, sekaligus cinta pertamaku.

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

**A Naruto fanfiction**

**My Little Story**

**By Muthiamomogi**

**A Request From Kouro Ryuki**

Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu keturunan keluarga Uchiha, sebuah keluarga yang kedudukannya seperti mengendalikan ekonomi dunia, anak ke dua dari pasangan suami-istri Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, terlahir dengan berbagai kelebihan yang menurun dari keluarganya.

Tampan, namun juga dingin. Mungkin itulah tanggapan dari orang-orang yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Meski begitu tidak sedikit orang-orang yang ingin mendekatinya. Berusaha menarik perhatiannya dengan harapan dianggap teman olehnya.

Tapi itu tak berlaku untukku, aku bersahabat dengannya bukan karena alasan seperti itu. Untuk apa? Aku pun juga sama dengannya. Aku tampan, kedudukan keluarga Namikaze di kancah perekonomian dunia juga tak kalah penting dengan keluarga Uchiha. Tak ada gunanya aku berteman dengannya dengan harapan seperti penjilat-penjilat itu.

Aku berteman dengannya karena...aku mencintainya.

Ya, hanya dengan menjadi sahabatnya, aku bisa dianggap berharga olehnya, dibiarkan berada di sisinya. Mengingat tentang hal ini, rasanya ingatanku ingin melangkah mundur ke beberapa bulan yang lalu—lebih tepatnya satu tahun lalu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Masing-masing wakil kelompok segera ambil buku Ensiklopedi di Perpustakaan Sekolah. Satu kelompok memilih satu buku yang dinginkan, cari lima puluh kata—apapun itu, lalu tulis pengertiannya dalam buku tugas masing-masing."

Begitulah perintah guru Iruka, guru kebahasaan di Konoha Gakuen tingkat menengah atas ini. Begitu titah terucap, masing-masing perwakilan kelompok langsung bergegas menuju perpustakaan. Sedang para anggota menunggu.

Termasuk aku. Kelas ini masih asing untukku, aku rasa bukan hanya aku saja yang masih merasa asing. Mungkin karena baru beberapa hari setelah tahun ajaran baru dimulai, karenanya masih banyak anak yang masih belum bisa bergaul dan berbaur dengan yang lain. Kurasa aku mengerti mengapa kelas ini masih terasa begitu dingin. Lihat saja, aku bahkan merasa pemakaman lebih ramai dari kelas ini. Kuperhatikan semua murid yang ada di kelas ini, semua terlarut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Mungkin sosialisasi di sini akan jadi lebih berat. Entahlah.

Terlalu larut dalam pemikiranku sendiri, hingga tak merasa kalau para perwakilan kelompok itu telah kembali dari perpustakaan. Sadar akan lamunanku, aku kembali memperhatikan kelasku, lebih tepatnya kelompokku. Ah, ternyata aku sekelompok dengan mereka, teman-temanku sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

Mereka yang kumaksud adalah Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Sabaku Gaara, dan... aku tidak terlalu mengenal pemuda yang duduk di sampingku ini. Kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal jika dilihat orang ini tak begitu mencolok, cenderung pendiam, raut mukanya pun tak memperlihatkan emosi apa-apa. Satu jenis dengan Gaara, tapi entah mengapa banyak sekali yang membicarakannya. Kalangan wanita, terutama. Para wanita itu terlihat begitu memujanya. Heran, apa yang mereka lihat dari mahkluk ini? Biasa saja, menurutku. Bahkan aku merasa jika aku lebih baik darinya. Pemikiranku terhenti ketika suara guru Iruka menyapa telingaku.

"Sekarang mulai bekerja. Ketika bel pulang berbunyi, kumpulkan hasil tugas kalian di meja saya." Tak ada jawaban atas perintah itu. Para murid langsung mulai bekerja. Begitu juga dengan kelompokku.

"Kita mengerjakannya dengan metode seperti apa? Langsung membagi tugas atau kita mencarinya secara bergiliran?" tanya Neji. Sepertinya dia sudah tak sabar untuk mengerjakannya.

"Emm—mungkin lebih baik secara bergiliran, mengingat buku ini hanya satu dalam kelompok kita." Kiba memberikan pendapat. Yah, memang setiap kelompok hanya mendapat satu buku Ensiklopedi. Heran, kenapa seperti itu? Seperti keterbatasan buku saja. Apa sekolah ini tak mampu membeli buku Ensiklopedi lebih banyak?

Tapi—hei, sepertinya aku mengerti. Aku melirik ke arah guru Iruka yang terlihat sedang memperhatikan para murid yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Seulas senyum terbit di wajahnya yang berwarna gelap itu.

Aku tahu, ini salah satu metode guru Iruka untuk memudahkan kami—para murid— untuk bersosialisasi. Heh, perhatian juga dia. Puas akan hasil analisaku, aku kembali fokus pada kelompokku. Sepertinya aku terlalu lama mengalihkan perhatian dari kelompokku ini sampai tak sadar kalau sebentar lagi giliranku mencari kata dalam buku tebal bersampul merah itu.

"Kau tak menulis, Naruto? Cepatlah, waktunya tak banyak," ujar Gaara.

"Oh, iya. Maaf, Gaara. Perhatianku teralih sebentar tadi," ucapku sambil memberikan senyum lebar khas Namikaze dan langsung disambut gelengan kepala darinya. Sahabatku yang satu ini memang minim sekali kosakata. Rasanya sudah tahan banting dengan kebiasaannya itu.

Dengan segera aku mengambil pena yang tergeletak di meja, dengan cepat jariku menari di atas kertas putih dengan garis-garis lurus berwarna hitam, menulis—lebih tepatnya menyalin— hasil tulisan Gaara.

"Naruto, giliranmu dan Sasuke yang mencari kata beserta pengertiannya," kata Kiba sambil menyerahkan buku itu ke hadapanku dan Sasuke. Segera aku memandang orang yang bernama Sasuke. Dan baru kusadari kalau jarak antara aku dan dia hanya sepuluh senti. Oh _God_, sejak kapan jadi sedekat ini?

"Err—Sasuke, kita mau mencari kata yang dimulai dengan abjad apa?" kataku gugup, rasanya jadi semakin ingin mempertipis jarak antara aku dan dia. Rautnya tampak serius, terlihat dari keningnya yang mengernyit.

"Mungkin dengan abjad T, banyak kata-kata mudah yang dimulai dengan abjad ini," katanya seperlunya. Hoo, orang ini benar benar setipe dengan Gaara.

"Jadi kata apa?" tanyaku.

"Tak bisakah kau diam? Aku pun sedang berfikir," katanya dingin. Rupanya anak ini mau cari masalah dengan Namikaze Naruto.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik, aku pun tak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu. Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Sedari tadi kaulah yang mendominasi buku itu. Tidak memperlihatkannya sedikit pun padaku. Aku juga ingin berguna di sini," ucapku geram. Egois sekali bocah ini.

"Hn." Oh, Tuhan, apa itu? Kata? Ungkapan? Yang ada di hadapanku ini makluk apa, sebenarnya? Apa ibunya tak pernah mengajarkannya perbendaharaan kata yang lebih banyak? Dan Naruto, kau lupa sesuatu, sepertinya itu memang bukan tugas seorang Ibu.

Kesal, emosi ini akhirnya bisa kutahan dan memendamnya sendiri. Dan hal yang tak kuduga dilakukan olehnya, dia menggeser tempat duduknya lebih mendekat ke arahku, mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membagi buku itu padaku.

"Kita baca bersama. Jangan bawel," katanya kalem. Kendalikan emosimu, Naruto.

"Naruto, Sasuke, cepatlah, sebentar lagi bel pulang ber—" ucapan Neji terhenti karena bunyi melengking langsung menusuk ke telinga kami.

"—bunyi. Sudahlah, kita minta perpanjangan waktu pada guru Iruka. Eh, bukan kita. Tapi hanya kau dan Sasuke, Naruto," baru saja hendak menyela, Gaara langsung melanjutkan omongan Neji.

"Karena hanya kalian yang belum mengerjakannya. Ini buku milikku, kau salin isinya dan kerjakan tugasmu, setelahnya berikan bukumu atau buku Sasuke pada kami, biarkan kami menyalinnya," kata Gaara panjang lebar. Heran, kalau urusan pelajaran seperti ini, mengapa dia harus banyak omong begini? Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain mengangguk. Melihat ke arah Sasuke yang masih membaca buku itu.

"Sasuke, kita mau mengerjakannya di mana? Tak mungkin di sekolah. Penjaga sekolah tak akan mengizinkannya. Aku yakin kau pasti tahu akan hal itu. Dan bukunya sudah kau pinjam dari perpustakaan 'kan?" tanyaku sambil mulai membereskan alat tulis, memasukkannya ke dalam ransel berwarna jingga milikku.

"Antara di rumahku, atau di rumahmu," kata-katanya sukses membuat kegiatanku berhenti. Apa katanya? Rumah? RUMAH? Oh pikiranku mulai kemana-mana. Tenang, Naruto. Dan—oh sial, Kakekmu sepertinya berhasil menularkan pikiran mesumnya padamu.

Sepertinya dia menyadari perubahan raut wajahku. "Memang mau di mana lagi?" tanyanya sambil menatap ke arahku.

"Yah, memang tak bisa di mana-mana lagi, sih. Baiklah di rumahku saja. Jam berapa?" Lumayan, punya teman bermain. Meski aku tak yakin anak ini bisa diajak main atau tidak.

"Jam tiga sore nanti. Di mana rumahmu?" katanya sambil bergegas untuk pulang.

"Namikaze Mansion, kau tanya pada bocah umur lima tahun pun dia pasti tahu di mana rumahku. Ini nomor ponselku, hubungi aku jika kau sudah dekat," kataku sambil memberikan secarik kertas berisi nomor ponselku padanya. Dia pun mengambilnya dan pergi melesat ke pelataran parkir, mungkin dia membawa motor. Entahlah.

Aku lebih memilih jalan kaki untuk pulang. Rumahku memang tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah ini. Aku pun berjalan menuju Namikaze Mansion.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dan setelah itu aku langsung ke pulang ke rumah, menunggu kehadiranmu di rumahku. Entah mengapa, rasanya tak sabar menunggumu untuk menghubungiku. Aku ingin tahu nomor ponselmu.

Setelah itu akhirnya aku pun tahu nomor ponselmu, sejak saat itu aku sering mengirimkan pesan padamu. Walau respon singkat yang kudapat itu tak sesuai harapanku, namun tak menyulutkan semangatku.

Aku merasakan perasaan yang disebut cinta itu setiap bersamamu, aku ingin menjadi seorang yang penting bagimu. Aku ingin menjadi sesuatu yang berguna dan bisa berada di dekatmu.

Dan hal itu tercapai. Ya, hal itu tercapai walau dengan cara yang begitu menyakitkanku.

**FLASHBACK**

"Naruto, aku ada rapat OSIS. Kutinggal sebentar, titip ponselku," kata Sasuke sambil melempar ponselnya padaku. Refleks, aku pun langsung mengambilnya. Memutar-mutar ponsel Sasuke. Corby. Heh, dia suka _qwerty_ seperti ini rupanya.

Niat untuk mengutak-atik pun muncul di benakku. Aku ingin membuka kotak masuk ponselmu, ingin melihat siapa saja yang berkomunikasi denganmu selama ini selain aku.

Tadinya aku ingin membatalkan niat itu. Tapi maaf, Sasuke, rasa penasaranku mengalahkan rasa untuk menghormati privasimu. Dengan keberanian aku membuka kotak masuk.

Dan saat itu aku sadari bahwa tindakanku salah. Aku tercekat, tanganku bergetar. Nama Haruno Sakura mendominasi di sana. Bahkan ketika kulihat folder tersimpan di ponselmu, lagi-lagi nama Haruno Sakura menghiasi di sana.

Haruno Sakura. Ya, aku mengenalnya. Gadis cantik berkilau _emerald _dengan helai rambut berwarna merah jambu yang juga satu kelas denganku. Dia begitu cantik dan pintar. Aku tak ada apa apanya dibanding dia.

Terlebih dia seorang perempuan. Sedang aku? Aku hanya seorang laki-laki tak normal yang mencoba mendapatkan cinta dari sahabatnya. Hah, bodohnya aku. Harusnya aku bisa sadar diri dengan hal itu.

Tak terasa waktu berlalu, tiba-tiba aku merasa ponsel dalam genggamanku berpindah tempat. Aku melihat wajahmu pucat saat melihat ponselmu.

"Naruto, kau melihat apa?" Haha... Apa aku buta? Aku melihat serpihan rona merah di wajahmu.

"Aku tahu semuanya, Sasuke," kataku pura-pura santai, menyembunyikan nada bergetar dengan tertawa. Sakit sekali rasanya. Sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Tahu apa?" dia mencoba tenang. Heh, percuma. Tak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku. Dan tiba-tiba aku menemukan satu cara untuk lebih dekat denganmu. Meski itu tak menjamin kebahagiaanku.

"Kau menyukainya 'kan?" tanyaku jahil.

"Bisa kau perkecil suaramu itu? " Dingin. Heh, hebat sekali menyembunyikan rasa malu dengan bersikap dingin seperti itu, Sasuke.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Aku rasa kau sudah mengetahuinya, Naruto."

"Haha—tak kusangka kau menyukainya, ternyata kau masih punya perasaan juga rupanya." Tawaku mencoba melupakan sakit itu karena kau terlihat bahagia seperti itu.

"Kuharap mulutmu itu tak seperti wanita, Naruto."

"Tenang saja, Sasuke. Rahasiamu aman di tanganku." Tentu saja rahasia ini akan kujaga, karena dengan ini aku akan lebih banyak berkomunikasi denganmu. Dan lagi pula, aku merasa sedikit istimewa karena hanya aku dan kau yang mengetahui hal ini. Aku ini jenius, bukan?

"Terimakasih, Naruto. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku. Walau bodoh, tapi aku percaya padamu." Haha—iya, kita sahabat ya, Sasuke? Sahabat. Rasa sakit ini akan kutahan demi kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Heh, setelah itu, dengan bodohnya aku membantumu mendapatkan dia. Mengusulkan cara agar kau bisa mendapatkan cintanya. Menyemangatimu agar bisa mengatakannya. Bahkan aku juga mendekati dia agar bisa mengorek keterangan tentang bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu.

Hingga akhirnya kau bisa bersama dengannya, aku tak bisa tak bahagia melihat senyum yang kau pertunjukan hanya untuk dia. Melihat raut mukamu yang lembut ketika bersamanya, ketika kau mengecup keningnya.

Aku sakit, _yeah_, sangat sakit. Manusia mana yang bisa tetap tegar jika berada di posisiku ini? Melihat orang yang kau sayangi bahagia namun bahagianya itu bukan karenamu. Aku laki-laki. Tak seharusnya pandanganku mengabur melihat pemandangan itu. Aku marah, marah pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Segala perasaan itu hanya bisa kupendam sendiri. Tertutup rapat, terhalang dengan keceriaan yang selalu kuberikan pada kalian.

Lagi pula, perasaanku ini tak berguna, perasaan ini hina, aku bisa memastikan bahwa perasaan menjijikan ini hanya akan merusak apa yang selama ini aku bangun, apa yang selama ini aku impikan—berada dekat denganmu, orang yang menjadi wadah ketika kau menumpahkan apa yang kau rasa. Aku akan terus bermain dengan peranku. Aku akan selalu menjadi sahabat yang bisa kau andalkan. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu sebisaku, membantumu sekuat tenagaku. Karena kita... adalah sahabat. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?

**FIN**

Krik... krik... aku lebay ya? Ugh maaf~ namanya juga wanita XD

Err... ga tau mau ngomong apa, ini adalah muntahan dari perasaanku. Ya, aku pernah merasakan hal ni setahun yang lalu. Disaat cinta tak terbalas, disaat aku hanya dia hanya memandangku sebagai sahabat, dan disaat-disaat lainnya. Ini saatnya aku bangkit dari keterpurukan UN!

Dan hell yeah! FF ini ku persembahkan untuk kalian para readers dan You(Kouro Ryuki). Nah, You, bagaimana? Hah? Ini hanya kuketik dua jam. Jadi maaf ga memuaskan. Ini tanda terima kasihku untuk telingamu yang selalu mendengarkan kegalauanku. Buahahaha XD

Aku tau kalau FF ini masih penuh dengan kesalahan, jadi... ada yang mau memberi saran? Atau tanggapan kalian atas FFku kali ini, mungkin? =))


End file.
